wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lance
Lance is a SkyWing OC of mine, and a minor character in Dark Storms and Secrets Unveiled. Please do not copy his idea. Thank you. Description/Bio Lance is a SkyWing who lives in Happy Dale. For some strange reason, every night he has a nightmare about living in a world where you cannot sleep. Though every time he would get tired, and fall asleep, he was warned that a dark monster would invade him if he got asleep and take control of him. He always awakens crying, screaming, or shuddering. Lance mostly looks like a normal SkyWing. He has dark red scales, orange eyes, and pearly white horns. Almost every waking moment of his life, he spends practicing how to fight, to try to defend himself against the dark monster that invades his dreams. He learns about the fighting techniques of all the tribes, using them to try to fight the monster. Trivia *Lance was taught how to wield a lance, hence his name. *His only enemy is the monster, who could possibly be from the touch of a certain animus. In WoF: Psychiatric Ward Lance was a patient in the psychiatric ward. He was reported because of his dreams, which everyone believed to be recurrent hallucinations. The only reason people noticed them was because he screamed almost every night, right when the monster 'got' his dream self. He also suffered from mild depression from being trapped within the ward, since he didn't understand why he was trapped there. He truly believed he was sane and normal. The only thing he hated was the monster, and that was a given. He managed somehow to smuggle his lance into the Ward with him, which he kept under his mattress. Whenever he thought no one was around, he took it out and practiced with it, still aiming to defeat the monster that plagued his dreams. Even in the Psychiatric Ward, Dreamstalker held a grudge against Lance. Lance didn't understand why, but he retaliated by hating Dreamstalker back. No one, not even Wisteria, understood the hatred that burned between the two of them. They naturally hated each other. When the Uprising began, Lance fought with the other patients. He didn't enjoy the killing, though. He believed he was using it honorably, for his freedom. However, he began to have doubts after he saw the chaos that had reigned in the absence of the rule of the doctors. Lance was naturally inclined to take comfort in order, and hated chaos and destruction. He saw that he had not been freeing himself; he had simply been causing the very thing he despised. Lance ended his own life that night, with the very lance that his father had given him. As he fell to the floor in his final moments, he realized the truth: the monster that had been plaguing his dreams... Was nothing. It was nothing but an illusion. He defeated the monster, and left the world behind. He joined his parents, along with Dreamstalker and his parents, among the other spirits that watched over the world below. Lance was at peace at last. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Characters